East India Trading Company/Gallery
A gallery of images of the East India Trading Company. ''The Price of Freedom Ships Image:WickedWenchPOF.jpg|An EITC merchant ship Pirates of the Caribbean Online Ships Image:Leviathan.png|The ''Leviathan. Image:Intrepid.png|The Intrepid. Image:Ogre.jpg|The Ogre. Image:Behemoth.jpg|The Behemoth. Image:Ironwall.jpg|The Ironwall. Image:Conqueror.jpg|The Conqueror Image:Barracuda.jpg|The ''Barracuda. Image:Juggernaut.jpg|The Juggernaut. Image:00007.jpg| Image:00005.jpg| Members Image:Lieutenant James Newcomb.png|James Newcomb Image:Lieutenant Addison Mayfield.png|Addison Mayfield Image:Lieutanant Ridley Birch.png|Ridley Birch Image:Henry flint EITC.jpg|Henry Flint Image:Phineas Fowl.jpg|Phineas Fowl Image:EITC Mercenary.jpg|An EITC Thug Image:Assassin.jpg|An EITC Assassin Image:Asas.png| Image:Lore eitc soldier.jpg|EITC soldiers. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest Ships Image:EITC Armada DMC.jpg|EITC ships arriving at Port Royal. Image:Port Royal Edinburgh.jpg|The ''Edinburgh Trader sails between the ships of the East India Company. Image:PotC DMC EdinbPortRoyal2.JPG| Members Image:Beckett gesture.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett Image:Mercer.jpg|Ian Mercer Image:ArtisanDMCProfile.jpg|Cartographer Image:Carruthers2.JPG|Carruthers Image:BritishRedcoatDMC2.jpg|A British redcoat Image:Beckett's Bodyguard.png|Beckett's Bodyguard Image:British officer.png|A Redcoat Officer Group images Screenshots Image:Beckett on horse.png|The EITC arriving at Port Royal. Image:Boats_Arriving.jpeg| Image:Beckett arresting Will and Elizabeth.png|Beckett and Mercer Image:Company_Marines.jpeg| Image:Redcoats_breaking_in.jpeg| Image:Bodyguard_smithy.jpeg| Image:Bodyguard_Handcuffs.jpeg| Image:Swann_Captured.jpeg| Image:Will and Elizabeth arrested.png|Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann arrested. Image:Will and Elizabeth arrested2.png| Image:Beckett in office with mercer and captains.jpg| Image:captain with William.jpg| Image:BeckettWill.jpg|Beckett and Will Turner in his office. Image:Mercer, Swann and lieutenant.jpg| Image:BeckettLiz.png|Beckett and Elizabeth in his office. Promotional images Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 02.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 01.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 03.jpg| Image:Will and Elizabeth wedding 05.jpg| Image:Beckettconfrontswill.jpg| Miscellaneous Image:EITCFlagDMC.JPG|EITC flag Image:EITCeverywhere.jpg|EITC paprika can Image:EITCship.JPG|EITC flag Image:EITC letters on the edinbergh trader.png|EITC Port tariffs ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Ships Image:Endeavour Dutchman Armada.png| Group images Image:AWE_game_screenshot_4.JPG| Image:AWEVGTeaguevsMercer.jpg|EITC soldiers fighting at Shipwreck City. Image:AWEVGJackTeaguevsEITC.jpg| ''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Ships Image:Armada.JPG|The EITC Armada Image:Beckett with his fleet.png|Beckett with the Armada Image:Endeavour TopView.PNG|The [[HMS Endeavour|HMS ''Endeavour]] Image:Dutchmanrain.JPG|The Flying Dutchman leading the Armada Members Image:Beckett.jpg|Lord Cutler Beckett Image:Mercer-profile.png|Ian Mercer Image:Davy Jones -4.JPG|Davy Jones Image:Admiral James Norrington.png|Admiral James Norrington Image:Groves AtWorldsEnd.PNG|Lieutenant Theodore Groves Image:Lieutenant Greitzer.PNG|Lieutenant Greitzer Image:Mullroy EITC.PNG|Mullroy Image:Murtogg EITC.PNG|Murtogg Image:DSC01495 (Medium).jpg|Endeavour Officer Image:EITC second lieutenant.jpg|EITC lieutenant Image:Unknownofficer.jpg|Helmsman of the Endeavour Image:Blueshirtofficer.png|The Bluecoat officer Image:Blue.JPG| Image:EITC Agent.png|EITC Agent Group images Screenshots Image:Fort Charles Hanging1 AWE.jpg|EITC soldiers guarding prisoners awaiting the gallows in Fort Charles. Image:POTC-At-World-s-End-pirates-of-the-caribbean-3383216-720-480 (Medium).jpg| Image:MercerSingaSearch.jpg|Mercer leading EITC soldiers through Singapore. Image:Singapor assault.jpg| Image:Officer and soldier EITC.jpg| Image:Blueshirtsinsignapore.png| Image:Blue coat soldier.jpg|EITC soldiers battling in Singapore. Image:EITC BattleSing.jpg| Image:Ffz.jpg| Image:Mercer in cabine with officier and beckett.jpg| Image:Vous m'avez fait demander.jpg| Image:James cabine.jpg| Image:BeckettMercer.png|Beckett and Mercer aboard the Endeavour. Image:Swann Mercer in Lonboat.jpg| Image:Ensign and soldier onboard Flying Dutchman.jpg|The EITC boarding the Flying Dutchman. Image:Midshipman with soldier.jpg| Image:Mul&MurP3.jpg| Image:Steady, men.jpg| Image:Norrington avec beckett et Mecer.jpg|"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Because I will." Image:LBCandcrew.jpg|Beckett confronting Jones and his crew. Image:James, Davy Jones, Mercer, beckett, Swann et Mullroy et Murtogg.jpg|"Because it seems to be the only way that this ship do as directed by the Company." Image:James sur le Hollandais.jpg| Image:Blueshirtsontheflyingdutchman.png| Image:Jones Beckett FD.jpg| Image:Soldat pointez vos baionettes.jpg| Image:Captain of Endeavour with soldier.jpg| Image:Jack Beckett Endeavour AWE.PNG|Beckett with Jack Sparrow aboard the Endeavour. Image:Battle on the HMS Endeavour.jpg| Image:Groves And Beckett AWE.jpg|Beckett and Groves aboard the Endeavour. Image:Groves and Beckett.JPG| Image:Norrington01.jpg|Norrington leading an attack on the Empress. Image:POTC-At-World-s-End-pirates-of-the-caribbean-3542228-720-480.jpg|Beckett and Greitzer discovers a betrayer's message. Image:Greitzer and Beckett AWE.jpg|Beckett and Greitzer discovers a breadcrumb trail. Image:Beckett Greitzer.jpg| Image:JonesServitude.JPG|Jones and his crew confronted by EITC soldiers. Image:Mercer Key2.jpg|"The Dutchman is under my command." Image:Jones Beckett Turner.jpg|Jones, Beckett and William Turner aboard the Endeavour. Image:Parley_AWE.jpg|Parley between leaders of the EITC Armada and the Pirate Armada. Image:Beckett and Jones during the parlay.png|Beckett and Jones during parley. Image:Beckett Soldiers AWE.jpg| Image:Beckett ReadyTheFleet Groves AWE.JPG| Image:POTC AWE GrovesAtYourStations.JPG| Image:POTC-At-World-s-End-pirates-of-the-caribbean-3561335-720-480_(Medium).jpg| Image:AWE Groves Signals.JPG| Image:Murtogg Mullroy Guarding Dead Mans Chest AWE.jpg|Mullroy and Murtogg guarding the Dead Man's Chest. Image:Board.JPG|EITC soldiers preparing to board the Black Pearl. Image:Beckett Groves Endeavour.jpg|Beckett and Groves prepare for their final attack. Image:Groves Abandon Ship AWE.PNG|"Abandon ship!" Image:Becketts dead body.jpg|Beckett's corpse fallen on an EITC flag. Promotional images Image:Jonesconfrontation.jpg|Beckett confronting Jones and his crew. Image:Beckett&Swann.jpg|Beckett, Swann and Mercer aboard the Flying Dutchman. Image:Elizabeth&James.jpg|Norrington and Elizabeth Swann reunite aboard the Empress. ''Pirates of the Caribbean: Tides of War Ships Image:ToW Merchant ship.jpg| Miscellaneous Image:Isles of War EITC fleet.png|An EITC fleet attacks an island in the Bahamas. (Pirates of the Caribbean: Isles of War) Image:Fort Charles.jpg|The East India Company flags fly over Fort Charles. Artwork by James "Jim" Carson. Image:Logo eitc emblem.jpg| Image:EITC Emblem.jpg| Image:EITCo flag.PNG| Image:EITC flag.png| Image:EITC ToW.png| Image:HMS Endeavour model flag.png|A flag displayed on the model of the [[HMS Endeavour|HMS ''Endeavour]] in Cutler Beckett's cabin on his flagship. Image:EITC drum.jpg|A prop EITC drum displayed at the exhibition at the El Capitan Theater in Hollywood, which took place from May 20 to June 22, 2011. Category:Galleries